Object Overload The Movie (DVD)/Transcript
Charlie: Lo Que Usted Piensa Que deberia Tener. Voice: The Penuts Movie Charlie: with you and your family. Voice: the same time as the first time in 2015 Coming Soon. (20th Century Fox Logo 2015) (Castle Rock Enterament) (Music is Kevin Macleod) Everyone: HELLO! Kite: In Mexico City Mr. Obama: Qué estas haciendo. Kite: Nothing. Mr. Obama: FUERA POR AQUÍ. Everyone: screaming Gamey: Well as Villa de Guadalupe Toothy: Fly Fwat you mean by Mexico Fly Fwat: OK you can also be used... what Muchacha: Oye Qué haces allá afuera. Locky: the same time as well as other day at 12:00 p.m. Muchacho y Muchacha: POR SIEMPRE LARGA POR AHÍ Everyone: again Voice: Atención al metro. Everyone: again Gamey: wait subway. Gamey: Everyone to subway... Voice: Lo siento pero para metro y lo es para adultos, mujeres, niños y niñas vidas reales adiós. Muchacha: que haciendo aquí Voice: Nada mas para que es para adultos, mujeres, niños y niñas. Muchacho: y como vamos hacer señor Voice Si al metro. Voice: Para. Voice: bien Damas y caballeros ya salien. Gamey: Everyone to subway. Kite Let's go Voice Yo que te de la de los adultos Adulto: Qué Mujer: Qué Niño: Qué Niña: Qué Voice Si al metro. Gamey 3,2,1 GO! Voice Ok Lo agamos agarre. (Subway was just TK) Señor: Damas y caballeros hoy Estamos a CDMX Marble: For the next couple days ago by Mexico. Voice: Un momento, pero no se si tropella Señor: No Niña: mamá y papá estamos a metro Mujer: Uh Adulto: Uh Voice: Niños y niñas ya salien. Voice: ya salien Everyone: again James: está de Walmart Marble: Hey James well as the most important for Walmart. James: Ven a comprar Lighter: Well more for Watermelon Everyone: Wah! Melony: Here Lighter Crayon: Melony. Voice James: No se lo agarres Tide valen muy caros. Kite: Oreo Gamey: Sabritas Locky: Sprite Crayon: Chips Ahoy Bombox: Zucaritas Clock: Nesquik Globe: Coca-Cola Candy: Panditas Picture: ... Cherry: Pantene Tissue: Whiskas Lighter: Jumex Fly Fwat: Pedigree Top Hat: Mancha T Boxing Globe: Soap Toothy: Shampoo Head & Shoulders Paper Airplane: Holanda Coney: Ace Detergent Toaster: Nivea Pearly: Mr. Musculo Disc: Dove Masky: Holanda Tiki: Yomi Lala Meloy: Iberia Snowglobe: Fanta Television: Palolive Optips Popcorn: Cookie Crip Casey: Trix Soccer Ball: Fitness Pumpkin: Cherrios Everyone: Done James James: Oh gracias Voice: en 12:00 a.m. (Car sheets of Mexico City) Kite: Well thats mean- Voice: en 4:00 a.m. Kite the same time as a result of the most important things to do Masky Masky: Yes I am going to be able Kite Hey Mr. You can be used from subway Voice: Si de verdad que no se puede hacer Masky. Voice: Bueno una indetaciones Lighter: Hey Mr. You can be used juice Voice: Ecelente es estoy tomando jugo. Voice: Cuidado. Kite: Hold On. (Monster as screaming) Monster: Hola Kite: Is Monster Monster: Soy monstruo de la diveraron Monster: jajaaj Adiós. Kite: As was close Voice: en 6:00 a.m. Kite: the same time as the most part of my favorite *gasp* Señor: que divertido Gahet: Damas y caballeros otros de definición para mejorar la calidad del servicio de los dos y- Kite: My Mr. In Cervezas Kite: McDonald's Villa Adulto: Que vamos ayudar Kite: Foods Adulto: Si, aquí tenes tu comida. Kite: Thank You Later... Mr. Obama: Señores hay que hacer es chequear un Google. Al helicóptero Mr. Obama: CUIDADO (explosion) Kite: Mr. Obama you're okay. Mr. Obama: Si de verdad que fue explotó mi helicóptero Masky: what's going on Mr: Obama: fue explotó mi helicóptero. Doctor: Sr. Obama te llevo al hospital de CDMX Mr. Obama: Si Doctor. Everyone: Goodbye Mr. Obama Marble: the same time my Obama is a good time to Hospital. Doctor: Uhh creo vamos Mr. Obama: Doctor que se me hace eso Marble: what going on Kite: Shh the doctor said that my Obama is alive Doctor: Si Sr. Obama está vivo Mr. Obama: estoy vivo Doctor: ahora fuera por ahí Everyone: screaming Everyone: sad Gamey: Everyone is sad Luego... Doctor: Bien Obama ya acabó. Mr. Obama: ya me voy Doctor: Si Mr. Obama: Adiós Doctor Doctor: Uhh que quiero hacer una transferencia. Gamey: Everyone is sad Mr. Obama: Yoouu! Gamey: wait is Obama Mr. Obama: estoy viviendo tengo qué marcar la policía Police: Detenidos Everyone: Nooooooooooooooo! (The Jail is closed) Police: que vamos hacer Policía. Everyone: crying Thatye: No de la de mi vida y que te lo pierdas de vista. Mr. Obama: Si Thatye. Voice: al metro Niña: que dijiste. Everyone: crying Mr. Obama: y tu estas malo Mr. Obama: No Police: tu fuiste la culpa. Police: pero pero Police: wau. Police: te quedas la cárcel Police: vamos Obama tenemos a trabajar Police and Everyone: crying Voice: en 5:00 a.m. Muchacha: 7th7263636336363636363636 lista Voice: Error esta Movistar de The the other day and night and I will be able Gracias por la tarde y noche en camas supletorias error gracias. Police: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Lichy: Todos los derechos reservados de la que se verdad Thatye Mr. Obama: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Locky: I'm get here Everyone: Yay La Casa de Sr. Obama Mr. Obama: es la madrugada pero es muy temprano Top Hat: Hold on the second, the jail is explosion. *rain* Everyone: Ahhhhhhhhhh Mr. Obama: vamos a emfemar (Parasol is fly Gamey) Gamey: Everyone else is unauthorized for... Kite: Hold On Monster. Jajajajajajaa es hora, de, estruya! Mr Obama: al ataque Ping Pong Ball: you mean not sure how to get a chance to win Kite. Kite: Yes Mr. Obama: Ahhhhhhhhhh Everyone: No Obama No! Adulto: Todos del mundo vamos a atacar Everyone: Yes. Thatye: Televisión esta ataque Thatye: tenemos que salir por ahi Thatye: Chicos vamos a atacar Thatye and Everyone: aaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhh Monster: Atimaste que no ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyhhyhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Everyone: Yes Mr. Obama: Si Thatye: Si Bombox: Yes Clock: Yes Lighter: Yes Mr. Obama: Yo de momento no tengo nada en materia de seguridad de los dos y. United States... Chile... Mr. Obama Bien Muchachaso que.. Kite: I'm here. Mr. Obama: a bailar. Crédito... Pumpkin: something special for you to know about the future Thank you. (20th century fox logo 2009) (Castle rock television 2015)